


Strangers In The Night

by Lion_Hatted_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, New York, au where the hale pack is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Hatted_Girl/pseuds/Lion_Hatted_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale Pack is alive, Stiles and Derek are in New York, and they meet by chance on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest friend Sugarchians (you can assail her on Tumblr) demanded that I write this. This is actually all based off my life, minus the werewolves, and my mom is alive, and my dad isn't a sheriff, he's an inner city middle school teacher who just gets mistaken for one a lot. This is actually how I met my boyfriend. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but we'll see.

Stiles was usually sat at the back of the train, because it was closer to his exit on his stop, but not that day. That day he had made an off hand comment about helping a classmate with an English paper she failed, and she had dragged him onto her car so that they could continue to talk. For the three stops she was on it. He had to be on it for an hour, and he’d have to walk an extra block and a half, but whatever, he was there. So he took out his phone, but no, that was nearly dead from that morning’s ride to school, so he’d just have to make do with some music and people watching.  
Three stops later, Stiles sees him. He’s sitting facing Stiles from the long way down the car, and he thinks that the only reason he missed, tall, handsome and broody earlier was that the train was so crowded. But there he is, stunning and-and looking at Stiles. Stiles has been looked at, especially these past four months that he’s been out of a longterm, shitty relationship. But those have been looks directed at him, not someone looking at him. Its lusty but its warm, and it makes Stiles ache a little, having someone look at him like that. He feels his face heat up and a small smile curls his lips, and he glances down at his lap, at someone’s shoes, anywhere. When he glances up the surly stranger is smirking slightly and still staring, but he glances away when Stiles tries to make eye contact.  
Stiles smiles tries to hide it, in case the man looks back at him. Nearly an hour passes like this, with stolen glances. At one point Stiles thought he was clever and tried to stare at the man’s reflection in a window, only to find that the stranger had beaten him to it. It seemed tragic when the train got crowded again and Stiles lost sight of him, but he figured it was for the best. Stiles would never have had the balls to actually get up and ask him out.  
When it was finally his stop, Stiles got up with a hefty sigh, trying to swing his impossibly huge bag over his shoulder while still maneuvering his way off the train, without bumping into anyone.  
So naturally, it was as he was staggering off the train and trying to jerk his bag out of the way of the closing doors that he glanced up and saw the handsome stranger standing on the platform, looking surprised. The stranger opened his mouth, looking vaguely surprised, and Stiles-shit, he couldn’t hear. He jerked his earbuds out-both at once, which is how you could tell he was smitten-and blinked at the stranger.  
“Ah. Sorry. Its just. I’d really kick myself if I didn’t even ask you for your number”. Oh. Oh that was. That was adorable.  
Stiles beamed. “Yea, uh. Just. Gimme your phone?” Stiles pulled his out too, opening it to a new contact and handed it over, taking the stranger’s phone and putting his name and number in. “I’m Stiles, by the way”.  
The stranger smiled. “Derek”. Derek handed him his phone back as a train pulled in across the platform. “So, I have to go, but-can I text you? Is that good?”  
“Yes! Texting is perfect! You can text me!” Stiles bit his tongue. “Sorry, I have to run too”.  
“Ok, when I’m off the train I’ll text you”.  
“Yes!” Stiles beamed and scurried down the platform, desperate to get to his car on the train.  
~*~  
When Stiles made it back to his dorm his phone buzzed.  
Derek:  
Just got off the train. Want to go for drinks this Friday?  
Stiles bit his lip. On the one hand, he wanted to impress this guy, but on the other hand, his father would kill him if he got arrested for underage drinking in New York, so.  
Stiles:  
I’m a bit too young for that. A cafe?  
Derek:  
…How young is too young?  
Stiles:  
19\. Is…that a problem?  
Derek:  
Oh good, no, I just got scared. I thought you were baby faced but older, I was scared I was wrong.  
Stiles:  
At least you thought I was older. How above 21 are you?  
Stiles sorted through his mail as he waited, anxious.  
Derek:  
24, nearly 25. Is that a problem?  
Stiles thought about it and decided it wasn’t an issue, not really. So he texted back  
Stiles:  
Nope. So coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> All Lydia interactions were actually Erica (Batmansrobyn.tumblr.com), and all Scott interactions were actually with Courtnei (Sugarchains.tumblr.com). And for those of you who are wondering, I'm reachable at cephalopodvictorious.tumblr.com .


End file.
